Always
by Kyla of the Sky
Summary: Matsuri attends Konoha High. and is secretly in love with Subaku Gaara. When Yamanaka Ino discovers her love for Gaara, can she survive the wrath of the heiress who is determined a pathetic orphan like Matsuri shall never rise above her "station."
1. Because People Like Me

Okay, so recently, I have been reading a lot of Matsuri and Gaara fics, and I was inspired to write my own. I hope you enjoy and please check out my Sakura and Sasuke story!!!

I have and never will own Naruto. ^^ Me no own.

:**Always**:

* * *

Chapter One: Because People Like Me…

"_When I feel blue, I think of you, cause you true, wherever you are, near or far, you still are my shining star…"_

Konoha High was a school of great diversity. Students from several countries came to share in the vast amount of knowledge available at the school. Students came from Suna, Oto and Kiri as well as several other countries. Matsuri happened to be from Suna. Home life wasn't too great on account of that her family was dead and she lived alone all her life. Like many other students from Suna, she loved Konoha. It was a welcome respite from the sweltering sun of the desert and there was no sand to get in places most uncomfortable. Another perk was the lakes and rivers, the tall trees that shaded you as you sat under those tall guardians as you completed outrageously long homework assignments (Thanks Iruka-Sensei.) and the people. The people, so warm and accepting, loved to meet foreigners and hear their stories.

Yes, Matsuri loved it all. The best part had to be that _He _also attended Konoha High. Subaku Gaara , dark and foreboding as he was, was the one and true obsession and love of Matsuri. She and about a quarter of the schools population of females. (The top attractive males at the school included Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzamaki Naruto and…Subaku Gaara.) Yet, even with the vast amount of estrogen that longed to be his, Gaara never showed interest in any of the girls. In fact, the whole fan act seemed to disgust him. _"Who wouldn't be?"_ Matsuri asked herself as she walked to her first period. _"They throw themselves at his feet, ready to be used and abused. They show no sense of pride or dignity." _As much as Matsuri loved Gaara, she refused to act as though she was not a strong, independent woman who could not handle living without a man there to support her and tell her what to do. _"Can they honestly not see the disgust in his eyes when they fawn on him like he is some sort of king?"_ No, fangirl girl antics were not for Matsuri. Sighing, she looked at the ground, watching the cherry blossoms float like little fairies at her feet. The wind whispered through the trees and the sweet scent of the small stream nearby made her sigh in longing. She looked up and saw the school coming into view, its tall main building standing six stories with a domed top. Off to the side, two smaller building framed the tall, castle like structure, each standing at three stories tall.

A small rustle in the brush to her right distracted Matsuri. It was only a squirrel dashing from one tree to another, an acorn clutched in its tiny hands. With her attention else where, she hardly noticed that she had caught up to someone and pretty much ran them over. "Oof!" She knocked the person over and landed hard on top of them, scattering her books on the worn path as she went down. As Matsuri began to sit up, unaware of the person below her, a low growl brought her back to the situation. "Get off of me." It wasn't a request. It was a command. Her dark eyes flew to the person beneath her. Her face flushed. "I am so sorry Subaku-san. I was distracted." She rolled off of him and gathered her books before standing. Gaara had already stood glaring down at her. She, unlike the other girls, looked him straight in the eye and once more apologized before excusing herself. _"How did I not know that it was Gaara? The way he smells, that musky and clean smell, and that growl…" _Her thoughts trailed off as she remembered the sound of his low voice that seemed to flood her senses and make her woozy. _"I hope that I didn't anger him. We get new lab partners and I have a source that tells me I am his new lab partner for the rest of the year." _

The rest of the day wore on as usual, and in biology, the last period of the day, she and Gaara were indeed partners. While Matsuri was expecting a colder attitude from Gaara, she got instead a very civil and cooperative partner. By the end of the class, the other students wondered if the two's relationship was more than just acquaintance, causing some to be curious and others to be disgusted. When the bell rang, Haruno Sakura caught up to Matsuri just as she was about to leave. "So, you and Gaara seem to be pretty close." Matsuri flushed. "We were simply completing a lab, I hardly call that grounds for such assumptions." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You are the first girl that he has ever really been polite to other than his sister and "them." Matsuri didn't reply.

Trouble was coming, trouble spelled with a capital "I." Sakura, noticing the approaching figure shivered and went down another hall. "Why hello there little Matsuri-chan. I hear you have been getting cozy with Gaara." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Matsuri cursed Kami-sama as she pushed open the front doors and stepped out into the courtyard. "You do know that nothing can ever happen between you two, right? You're a nobody and He is a somebody, one of the Konoha High Four." Yamanaka Ino's smirk disappeared when Matsuri answered, "Nothing is impossible Yamanaka-san, and I don't think it is in your place to decide who's life matters in this world and who's doesn't." Before Ino could reply, Matsuri had stalked off, leaving a very unhappy heiress. "She thinks she can rise above her station? Fine, she can let herself think that, but when I crush her under the heel of my designer shoes and she come begging for my pardon, we'll see where my place is and where hers is."

Matsuri knew that even thinking the words she said to Ino was dangerous. After all, people like her don't delude themselves into thinking that someone like Gaara, one of the Konoha High Four, would ever find interest in a poor orphan girl. Emphasis on the poor.

* * *

So how is it so far? I think it is pretty good. The Konoha High Four will be explained in the next chapter. Oh and please wish me luck! Military Ball for JROTC is coming up and I really want this one guy to ask me!! ^^ Buh-bye now!


	2. Hello

Here is the update! So I will continue on with Leave Out All The Rest, But right now, I am waiting for the inspiration to hit me. ^^ There will be a lot of explanations in this one, so get ready!

Never Have and Never Will Own Naruto

:**Always**:

* * *

Chapter: Hello

"_Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again, has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, hello, if I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream, don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…"_

Everyone loves weekends. For some it is the reprieve from waking early. Others, finding sanctuary and privacy in their home. Some only like it for the assured parties. Matsuri was an odd one. On weekends she could be found cleaning and organizing her modestly sized apartment and cooking. With her radio blaring and cleaning supplies at hand, she relaxed feeling safe in the comfort that no one would come near her.

Wrong. There were three loud raps on her door. She froze. She knew of no one that was coming to see her, and therefore refused to open her door. She turned her radio down, grabbing her mop for defense. There were three more loud raps. "You might as well open up, we know your in there." The voice was rough, and it sounded as though it belonged to a chain smoker. She hesitated before slowly making her way across the small room. "Open the damn door or we break it down!" This voice was slightly feminine, and Matsuri scowled.

_"These voices aren't even slightly familiar!" _Quickly opening the door, she was shocked to see three males, all around their twenties, all with the same cruel smirk on his face. "What the-" She was cut off by the bigger guy as he reached forward and grabbed her by her hair. As she struggled, he placed a rag over her face, instantly inducing a deep sleep.

_Thunder echoed in the cool night air. Lighting lit up the sky, blindingly, and a small form laying on an alley floor realized that it was raining. Picking itself up from the puddle it lay in, the form tried to take in its surroundings. _

When Matsuri opened her eyes, she was faintly aware of a sharp pain stabbing her side. Rain poured down on her, stinging her skin, as she noticed all over her were various cuts, some deep, some shallow. She tried to stand and found herself overwhelmed by dizziness. Clutching her head, she moaned when she realized she had a large bruise just over her eye. She looked around finding herself in some unknown alley. She made her way to where she could see street lights, slowly, and as she trudged through the down pour, she clutched her side where she thought her ribs to be broken. A car drove by, and she noticed that it was not your average car. _"A sports car? So I was dumped into an alley where rich people live?"_ Confused, cold and wet, she looked for a street sign, and finding none, she started to walk again.

Hoping she was heading for home, she hummed silently to herself. Within a few short minutes, she realized she was getting no where and that she needed to find help. She had somehow stumbled into a residential area. Each grand house was situated on at least nine acres of land and she realized some people may not be very quick to help. She made her way up the long drive of a dark house. There was the light of a television on the first floor, so someone was most likely up. She stumbled up the steps and formed a trembling fist. Her three knocks echoed into the darkness of the house. There was silence. Sighing, she was about to turn around when she heard voices. "Gaara, don't you dare open that door." Commanded a female's voice. "Gaara, maybe you should listen. Some thugs from the poor sector of Konoha have been breaking into people's home and stuff." This voice was male and it's advice, as well as the female's, was ignored. The large door swung forth and Matsuri couldn't hold in her gasp. Before her stood Subaku Gaara with no shirt and hair dripping wet from a shower, towel in hand. His eyes scanned over her and then realized who she was. "Matsuri," he said, surprise evident in his voice. "Ummm, Subaku-san? May I please use your phone to call 911? I have no idea what happened." He opened the door wider, so she could enter, but he didn't step aside to much, causing her to brush against him. His skin on her arm was wet and warm.

She couldn't hold in a shiver of excitement that passed through her. Thank Kami-sama that Temari thought it was from the cold rain. "She's freezing! And look at those wounds! Kankuro, get a cup of tea ready," the urgency in her voice surprised Matsuri. She thought they wouldn't want her in their house. Gaara led her over to a plush, black leather couch and had her sit. Temari, who had walked off somewhere else, came in with a first aid kit and a blanket. Gaara was on his phone talking in low, hushed tones and Kankuro came in with a cup of tea. "Oh, please don't make such a fuss, I'm fine, really." Matsuri gave a weak smile and Temari glared. "Why are you holding your side like that?" Matsuri frowned. "It hurts," she answered simply. Temari laughed. "Your rib is broken." She stated, suddenly serious. Gaara froze mid-sentence when he heard this. "They did what?" Temari gave a look that said hush and motioned for Matsuri to take a sip of her tea. "Now why don't you tell us about what you do remember."

It was four o'clock in the morning in the Subaku household and all through the house, various cuss words and curses were muttered. After Matsuri told her story, they narrowed down her attack to the signature style of the Yamanaka henchman. Temari explained that, while there were those that believed in a separation of classes, they did not share those feelings. "Basically, your in danger. You have insulted a Yamanaka, the Heiress at that. She can have you arrested for nothing, false charges and fake evidence. She can have you kidnapped, just like you were, and killed. You will disappear and know one will know. Poof!" Kankuro concluded for his sister. Matsuri, eyes wide, let out a little breath of fear and frustration. Gaara, who had been silently studying her the entire time, stared at her. One could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "We won't let any harm come to you. I dislike the Yamanaka's, as does the rest of my family." Matsuri stared at him as if he had just claimed to be the Queen of Sheba. "I really don't want to cause a trouble." Temari snorted. "You won't." Kankuro yawned and said, "Well, I am going to sleep. I am guessing tomorrow that we move her stuff here?" Gaara nodded, ignoring Matsuri's protest. Temari laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's for the best." Matsuri sighed and nodded. Gaara had disappeared and Temari started to walk off. "Let me show you your new room."

* * *

So there you have it!!! Second chapter. Not as many reviews as I hope for. XxGaarasGirlXx reviewed, So I give you thanks!!! ^^


	3. Getting Situated

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I am sorry this didn't get updated sooner!! Here you guys go! It is really short cuz, A: I have two projects due & B: I have another story to update.

I Don't Own Naruto. h

:**Always**:

Chapter Three: Getting Situated

* * *

"_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear, louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives, I can hardly speak I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say."_

Life with the Subakus is easier than one would think. Kankuro tried to hit on me a little at first, but I set him straight. Well, that and Temari's fist colliding with his head and Gaara's deathly aura. We had moved everything from my old home very quickly, seeing as their wasn't much. I had a room across from Temari. Gaara's room was next to mine, and he usually spent most of his time in there, locked away and only coming out for dinner. Kankuro had a room on the other side of Gaara, and for that I was glad. It seemed Gaara wasn't the only sleep deprived person in this family.

Mondays were kung fu night, in which one could hear Kankuro clearly trying to copy the moves he saw. For Temari, Tuesdays were Lets-Make-Over-Matsuri-Chan-Into-A-Hot-Sassy-Gorgeous-Cutie. By the time she was done with her "Lolita" look, Kankuro had about five bruises forming on his noggin and Gaara looked…unusually uncomfortable. And on all nights, one could faintly hear music coming from Gaara's headphones as he once again locked himself in his room. If one ever did try and knock on the door, there would be no answer. It was odd, but it was Gaara.

My living with the Subakus was not something kept secret. No doubt one of Ino's henchmen found out and reported back to her. She quickly took advantage of this, saying I was a live in maid for the siblings. (Although that could be considered true, since they were all slobs.) Even with this rumor though, nobody tried anything. They just whispered. And for some reason whispers _really _piss off Gaara. We were walking to Biology, and I just barely heard him growl softly under his breath. It about caused me to break into a sweat. Who knew that someone's growl could make your heart race so.

"Gaara?" I inquired. "I hate it. I hate how they look at you, how they talk about you. I want to hurt them all so bad, I just…" He trailed off, quickly glancing at me. Some sort of fear flashed in his eyes. "It's okay. I don't mind. Class doesn't always come with money. They just grew up believing that people like me are maids. People who serve them." As we walked into the class I just barely heard him mumble something not intended for me to hear. "No one will treat you like that. Your mine. I won't let you be abused in any way."

I sorta floated through the rest of the day. Gaara said nothing more and for that I was glad. I had to think. I thought so much that I swear I had a self-induced headache. When the final bell came, I was ready to just go home. I headed to my locker and as I opened it a box fell out. Cautiously picking it up, and undoing the black ribbon, I became sharply aware of a copper like smell, and when I lifted the lid I screamed. Inside was a dead rat, mutilated and decapitated. When a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, I about had a heart attack.

"Matsuri, calm down." At once I did and relaxed into Gaara's hold. After my breathing went back to normal, he let go of me and studied the box. Kankuro and Temari soon joined us and they all had grim expressions as Gaara straightened, standing up. "I'm afraid that Yamanaka isn't the only one who wants her dead. Kankuro, Temari, our old enemy has returned." Kankuro's eyes widened.

Cliffy!!! ^^ So I know it is waaaaay short but I really do have a lot going on!


End file.
